


Ne vale la pena

by Duedicoppe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (future) Theodore Nott/Dean Thomas, (implied) Ron Weasley/Lavender Brown, (past) Theodore Nott/Hannah Abbott, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, old stuff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/pseuds/Duedicoppe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In considerazione del fatto che capire quello che scrivo è oggettivamente un casino, dal momento che io mi vedo davanti delle scene e il più delle volte i personaggi mi lasciano scrivere solo il dialogo, in coda ai frammenti già postati è stata aggiunta qualche riga - osservazioni, note di regia, pettegolezzi... che se ho fortuna (o se voi avete fortuna, dipende) chiariranno un po' questo tentativo autogestito (dai personaggi, appunto) di divisionismo narrativo.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Monologo corale

**Author's Note:**

> In considerazione del fatto che capire quello che scrivo è oggettivamente un casino, dal momento che io mi vedo davanti delle scene e il più delle volte i personaggi mi lasciano scrivere solo il dialogo, in coda ai frammenti già postati è stata aggiunta qualche riga - osservazioni, note di regia, pettegolezzi... che se ho fortuna (o se voi avete fortuna, dipende) chiariranno un po' questo tentativo autogestito (dai personaggi, appunto) di divisionismo narrativo.

Monologo corale.

 

 

 

Non avete mai visto un cespuglio di rose selvatiche?

Non siete mai stati a cogliere more nel bosco?

Così pochi fiori, così poche bacche, perché difenderle con tanto accanimento?

Fiori pallidi e fragili, bacche rosse, attraenti e immangiabili.

Fiori piccoli e senza profumo, bacche che legano i denti e tingono la bocca.

Ma ne vale la pena, ah, ne vale la pena, anche a costo di scorticarsi le braccia fino ai gomiti.

 

Lascio a voi le storie di fragole e panna, gigli e margerite e orchidee, di sole che risplende e cieli azzurri.

 

Io amo il mio roveto.

 

Attacco di blateramento interiore, adatto a situazioni di rapporto conflittuale. Inno agli amori difficili. Vedeteci chi volete, è davvero corale: vale per chiunque (di noi, di loro) abbia per le mani un rapporto con qualcuno dal carattere non esattamente accomodante.


	2. Scelte

Scelte.

 

 

 

_È la questione del nome, capisci? È la questione della famiglia. Tutti i rami della famiglia._

 

Sì, capisco perfettamente. Tutti i _tentacolari_ rami della famiglia.

 

_Non dire così. La fai sembrare un mollusco. Noi non siamo molluschi._

 

No?

 

...

 

Nemmeno ostriche?

 

...

 

Secondo me sì.

Vi nascondete dietro una scorza dura e poco attraente, siete sempre chiusi nel vostro guscio, per costringervi ad aprirvi un po' bisogna letteralmente battagliare, ma dentro, per chi sa cercarlo, c'è un tesoro.

E anche quel sapore salato non è male.

 

_Harry, razza di...e poi dici che sono io che penso sempre al sesso!_

 

Draco?

 

_Sì, Ginny?_

 

Tagliamo la testa all'idra. Estelle.

 

_Estelle Malfoy... mi piace._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Scena: uno dei salotti della Casa Col Portico. Ginny se ne sta sul divano a leggere Magic Vogue. Harry e Draco irrompono continuando una discussione. Harry si produce nella sua personale descrizione del carattere Malfoy, e ne approfitta per concludere con una battutaccia. Draco gli molla una cuscinata in testa. Ginny, per evitare altri furti di cuscini dal _suo_ divano, risolve il probema che assillava i due – trovare il nome per una futura piccola Malfoy che soddisfi il lato francese della famiglia Malfoy, la tendenza dei Black a rifarsi a stelle e costellazioni, l'alterigia di Draco, la voglia di Harry di trovare un nome che somigli ad una coccola.

 


	3. Hurt-comfort

Hurt-comfort.

 

 

 

_Oh, Blaise...scusate, ragazzi, non volevo interrompervi, è solo che...sono tanto giù e Hannah è andata a fare spese con le ragazze, e io ...odio quando vengono a trovare i miei, lo odio fin da quando eravamo bambine, sempre così eleganti, sempre così belle, così aggraziate, così bionde, così maledettamente perfette, e io ogni volta sapevo che il mio vestitino nuovo avrebbe fatto schifo vicino ai loro, che non importava cosa facessi ai capelli, che non importava che avessi finalmente imparato a truccarmi, che non sarebbe servito a niente raccontare che ero andata al Ballo del Ceppo con il figlio di Lord Malfoy, tanto loro erano di sicuro andate al ballo di chissà quale ambasciata con il figlio di chissà quale nobile straniero e non c'era niente che potessi fare per la mia faccia... e loro sono sempre così eleganti, e così belle, e mi fanno sentire come qualcosa vomitata da uno kneazle..._

 

E hanno la testa così piena di segatura che di sicuro non potrebbero sostenere una conversazione per più di dieci secondi. Pansy "faccia da carlino" Parkinson, tu hai un corpo niente male, due tette da infarto e una delle anime più belle che io conosca. Chi se ne frega del tuo naso?

 

_Oh, Neville, grazie. Sentite, adesso che mi sono sfogata sto meglio, davvero. Mi levo dai piedi, così potete..._

 

Ho un'idea migliore.

 

...?

 

Noi ricominciamo da dove ci hai interrotti. E tu resti a goderti lo spettacolo.

 

_Merlino, sì._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Pansy è reduce da una di quelle giornate alla "non importa se non ci piacciono, sono parenti e una volta l'anno bisogna pur incontrarli". Corredata di cugine che vivono all'estero. _Stupende_ cugine che vivono all'estero. Non aveva intenzione di disturbare i nostri cari ragazzi, ma la sua abituale spacciatrice di autostima è fuori per acquisti...

 


	4. Sul portico

Sul portico.

 

 

 

Sei bellissima, Daphne.

 

_Lo specchio me lo ripete ogni volta. Dimmi qualcosa che non so già._

 

D'accordo. Non me ne importa un accidente.

 

_Cosa?_

 

Sei bellissima. Il tuo viso, il tuo corpo, i tuoi capelli, il modo in cui ti muovi... se ti avessero creata apposta per togliere il fiato, per mostrare al mondo che cosa è davvero la bellezza, non potresti essere meglio di così. E non me ne importa un accidente. Non mi importa un accidente che tu sia bellissima, non mi importa un accidente che un giorno smetterai di essere bellissima, non mi importa, non ci importa, non importa a nessuno di noi. Smetti di tormentarti col futuro, smetti di temere che non ti vorremo più. Lasciati amare.

 

_Salazar, fammi stare zitta. Fammi stare zitta, o dirò qualcosa che mi costringerà a chiedere asilo politico ad Hufflepuff._

 

Allora è meglio che tu impieghi quella lingua per qualcosa che non sia parlare, no?

 

_Ottimo suggerimento, tigre. Penso che controllerò di nuovo che tu sia davvero una rossa naturale..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Questa non l'ho vista bene, come scena. Erano controluce per via del tramonto. Ma Ginny a volte sa _esattamente_ qual è la cosa giusta da dire, non trovate?

 

 

"Chiedere asilo politico ad Hufflepuff". Reputo necessario dire che si tratta di un omaggio alla meravigliosa Daphne di Savannah.

 


	5. Parole incrociate a schema libero.

Parole incrociate a schema libero.

 

 

 

_Creatura estremamente pericolosa, col volto di una donna bellissima._

 

Daphne Greengrass.

 

Ehi, c'è scritto "estremamente pericolosa", non "letale"!

 

Ops, hai ragione. Manticora.

 

_Essere dal notevole fascino, profondamente legato ad un elemento della vegetazione._

 

Neville Longbottom.

 

Dice "un elemento", non "la vegetazione".

 

Oh, già. Driade.

 

_Daimon dagli occhi verdi, spesso correlato al concetto di "passione ardente"._

 

Harry Potter.

 

Hmmm... sicuro che non sia "gelosia"?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chi sul divano, chi sul pavimento, chi sul bracciolo della poltrona... camino acceso, noci, caldarroste, salatini. Burrobirra e vin brulé. Relax reciprocamente scherzevole.

 


	6. Bevuta tra amici.

Bevuta tra amici.

 

 

 

Non è che non mi piacciano le ragazze... sono bellissime, stupende, morbide da abbracciare... mi piacciono un sacco. Preferisco i maschi più che altro per una questione di carattere.

 

_Ti spiegheresti meglio, Seam?_

 

Beh, le ragazze sono sempre tanto delicate. Devi portarle fuori, e fare dei regalini, e c'è bisogno dei preliminari e devi essere gentile... Con i maschi invece...insomma Ron, tu sei così etero, non puoi proprio capire. Quando vi guardate negli occhi e sai che l'unica cosa che vuole è sentirsi sbattere con la schiena al muro, subito, e le sue mani ti afferrano le spalle, e hai le sue gambe attorcigliate ai tuoi fianchi, e quel buco meraviglioso ti si stringe intorno, e la sua bocca smette di massacrare la tua solo per chiederti "di più, di più, più forte"...

 

_H-Harry? T-tu e Draco... Tu e N-Nott... cioè, miseriaccia, ehm... TueDracoeZabinieNevilleeNott... perché state tutti fissando Hannah?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

D'accordo. Slash esplicito, het implicito, RoVanda di sottofondo. Harry e Draco e Blaise e Neville e Theodore capiscono all'improvviso perché il tentativo di sesso etero di Theodore è andato così bene. Peccato per Seamus, non potrà verificare di persona... adesso Hannah è impegnata.

(Non ditelo a nessuno, ma Theodore al momento sta puntando Dean Thomas. L'obiettivo a breve termine è la soddisfazione dei sensi; l'obiettivo a lungo termine è convincerlo a traslocare anche lui nella Casa Col Portico).

 


End file.
